


The Savior and Her Pirate : Smut Edition

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh god!" she cried, nearly choking on her wine.

David and Mary Margaret looked at her with identical looks of alarm.

Killian just grinned. The smug bastard.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"I'm fine," said Emma quickly, her cheeks burning. She was never going to make a bet with the pirate again.

"She's quite satisfied with your choice of wine, mate," said Killian with a smirk.

David looked between his daughter and the pirate. He was definitely missing something by the looks of it.

Killian inched his chair closer, his hand stroking up her thigh beneath the table. He could feel the vibrations of the undergarment that he'd made her wear to dinner. After all, fair is fair, and she'd lost their accord.

"Killian," she said through clenched teeth.

"What is it, love, not finished yet?" he hissed.

Emma resisted the urge to kick him as he withdrew his hand.

She gripped the edge of the table, knuckles turning white.

The pirate had upped the ante, turning the remote up to its highest setting.

This was, without a doubt, the most embarrassing moment of her life. She bit her lip in attempt to stifle her moan.

"Emma, are you sure you're okay. Maybe you need some fresh air," said Mary Margaret, sounding worried.

Emma nodded as Killian graciously turned off the vibration. "Yeah, maybe I just need some air," she said, as she left the table and headed towards the balcony. She loved her parents' new house.

-/-

The cool air on her flushed skin turned out to be just what she needed. She was coming down from her high, and cursing Killian for his shenanigans. She'd make him pay.

They had to go, she decided, if she was ever going to make it through this dinner. She shimmied out of the red panties, and they pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them and bent over with the intent of stuffing them into her purse.

"Backing out of our accord?" drawled Killian. "Bad form, Swan."

Emma whirled around. "Like you can talk, Jones."

"I quite enjoyed that, love," he said. "You're very enthusiastic, but I already knew that."

Emma glared at him and stuffed the panties in her purse.

"Come now, love, don't be angry with me, it was all in good fun. I did promise you fun all those months ago."

She wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Or kiss it off. At the moment, she wasn't sure which one was more appealing.

Killian closed the distance between them, one arm wrapping around her, as his good hand lingered at the hem of her dress. His fingers slipped beneath the fabric creeping up to the apex of her thighs. "Going commando, now, are we?" he asked, his breath hot on her face.

Emma gasped has a finger slipped inside of her. "Where did you learn that phrase?" she stammered, as a second finger joined the first.

"From Whale," said Killian, stroking her, and sending delicious waves of heat rocking through her core.

"Killian."

"Yes, my love?"

"My parents are downstairs."

"Then you'd best be quiet. I'd hate to not finish what I started." His voice was rough, and then he was kissing her and stifling her moans.

She gripped his shoulders, fingers curling into his dress shirt.

"That's it. Come for me, Swan."

And it was as easy as that really. A few firm strokes and she was seeing stars. Killian's mouth was hot on hers, kissing her thoroughly as she moaned into him.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily.

"We should get back," said Emma. "Or David will come looking for us."

Killian chuckled. "We wouldn't want that now," as he withdrew his hand and straightened her dress for her.

Emma brushed past him, but before opening the door, she looked over he shoulder and said. "I'll return the favor later tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it, Emma," he said.


	2. At The Diner

His hand brushed along her thigh beneath the table.

"Killian, not now. We're in public."

Killian just smirked at her. They were at the diner with Henry, Mary Margaret and David, enjoying curse-free time for the first time in weeks.

Henry was talking animatedly with his grandparents.

Killian's hand traveled higher. "I quite like what you're wearing, Emma," his voice dropped as he leaned in and whispered, "or not wearing."

Emma felt her cheeks begin to burn. It was laundry day.

"Killian, stop," she said in a feeble attempt to cold him.

He nipped at her earlobe before turning his attention back to the conversation that Henry was having, but he did not withdraw his hand.

Emma shivered as he traced small circles along her inner thigh, fingers creeping up to caress her gently.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan, and shot him a glare.

"Are you okay, Emma?" asked Mary Margaret, turning towards her daughter.

Emma nodded tightly. Killian was so going to pay for this.


	3. Paint By Numbers

"What in the blazes is chocolate body paint, love?"

"It's a little something I picked up for tonight," said Emma, not even turning to face him.

They'd been married for a month, having had a small, private ceremony a few days after defeating the Wicked Witch.

"Color me intrigued," said Killian, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Enjoy your day off, darling. I'll see you tonight."

Emma gave him a warm smile. "Bring your appetite."

-/-

Emma dipped her fingers into Kama Sutra jar, her fingers covered in sticky chocolate.

Killian's eyes were glued to her as she tasted the mixture, licking her lips afterwards. She grinned at him before coming to straddle his lap. "Lay back, Killian," she said as she placed the container on the nightstand.

Killian's eyes slid closed as Emma began to trace lazy lines across his abdomen, leaving chocolate in her wake. She rendered the see on his flesh and after a few minutes she slid down, pressing her face against his abs. She could feel his arousal pressing against her chest.

Emma felt Killian's hand slide into her hair as she licked the chocolate off of him, nibbling at his skin along the way. "Mmm," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his naval.

"Enjoying yourself? I didn't realize I married an artist." asked Killian, his voice low and rough.

Emma only responded by licking off more chocolate. "Don't worry. It will be your turn soon."

"I can hardly wait, my love," said Killian.


	4. On An Airplane

"I don't see why we couldn't just drive back to New York," said Killian.

"It will be okay," said Emma, laying a hand on his as they sat at the departure gate.

"I'm not fond of flying, and these great metal contraptions do not seem very safe."

"As compared to a flying pirate ship?" asked Emma with a raised brow.

Killian smiled wryly.

-/-

"I'm going to go to the lavatory. Try to take a few deep breaths, okay? It will help. She kissed his cheek, and stood up, not even noticing that her hand brushed against him.

Killian clenched his thighs. Had she done that on purpose?

Well, he had just thought of a way to calm his nerves.

-/-

Who the hell was impatient enough to knock on the door of an airplane lavatory? Emma wondered.

"It's me."

She heard his voice through the door and opened it, surprised when he slipped inside and shut the door with his foot before pressing her up against the wall and kissing her, grinding his hips against hers.

She felt his arousal against her thigh. "Killian," she gasped. "We'll get caught."

"That's part of the fun, isn't it, love?" he said huskily, before kissing her again.

She moaned into his mouth and clutched his shoulders. She never imagined that she'd find herself in this kind of position. But he was correct about one thing. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as Killian slid her sweats down her legs.

She was glad she had dressed for comfort rather than style. Less buttons that way.

His fingers slid into her folds, stroking her center, and causing her to cry out.

"Shh, love, we don't want to get caught now do we?" he whispered against her neck, fingers pumping vigorously.

She retaliated by palming him through his jeans, feeling him harden beneath her finger tips as she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his thighs.

"We have to be quick," she said breathily.

Killian's mouth returned to hers as he slid into her.

Emma's nails dug into his back as she met him stroke for stroke, giving as good as she got. She nipped his bottom lip, and deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth as she reached her peak.

Killian grunted as he reach his own a moment later, breathing heavily as he slipped out of her and kissed her lightly.

"Feeling better," she asked, as she readjusted her clothing.

"Indeed. In fact, I quite like flying now. I'll see you in a moment," he said, leaving the lavatory before her ignoring the appraising look from the stewardess.


	5. Mourning

She could taste the rum on his breath, and she knew that she shouldn't humor him. Not now. Not when they were both grieving.

His breath was hot on her skin, and she leaned into him.

His hand splayed out on her rear. His hook coming to rest at her hip. He was centimeters away from her lips.

"Kiss me," she said.

And that was all it took.

Their lips, teeth, and tongues moved together harmoniously as they kissed, absorbing the sorrow and pain of this awful day. Emma buried and hand in his hair, dragging her tongue along his lower lip.

A guttural sound rumbled through his chest as his grip on her tightened. She drew back and kissed the corner of his mouth, a hand caressing his cheek. "Killian," she said, "I want you, and I don't want to wait. I've lost too many people."

Killian smiled against her mouth and gripped her hand, dragging her into Granny's and up the stairs into his room.

"Unzip me," she ordered, and Killian obliged, looping tip of his hook through the zipper and pulling down.

Then she was standing in front of him, clad only in black lace. He moved towards her, and eased herself onto the bed.

He paused to remove his shirt and pants before allowing her to pull him down on top of her, crushing her mouth to his. His hand ran along the curves of her body, savoring the sensation of her flushed skin.

In such a time of chaos and sadness he was glad to finally have her in his arms and now in his bed.

He took his time with her, caressing and kissing nearly every inch of her, vowing that he'd never leave her.

She kissed him back, stroking the contours of his body, and when they came together, it was not out of desperation to escape the grief, but because after all they'd been through, they both knew they needed an anchor, a home, and on the night of Neal's passing, they found it in each other.

Afterwards they lay together, limbs tangled beneath the sheets. "Killian?" she asked in the darkness.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you," she said.

"We'll make it through this together," he promised.


	6. Third Date

Their first date was at Granny's diner. They shared a burger and drank rum. Emma kissed him at the end of the night. But that was it.

-/-

For their second date, they went out on Leroy's boat and gazed at the stars. They shared a bottle of wine.

At the dock, Killian pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply, his hand cupping her breast.

She stroked him through his new jeans. (She had finally convinced him to cast off the leather once in a while.)

"You're a bloody tease, love."

"Is that your way of asking me out for a third date."

"Only If I get to take you home with me afterwards," teased Killian, kissing her again.

"Deal," said Emma.

-/-

They drove into New York for their third date, intent on replacing bad memories with new ones. Better ones.

They ate at the restaurant where Walsh had proposed.

Then they made their way back to Emma's apartment, which would be vacant in a few days.

Emma dragged Killian into her bedroom and kissed him deeply. She'd never kissed Walsh, or Neal, or anyone like that. Their clothes were flung carelessly about the room in their frenzied passion.

He took her gently, lovingly, the first time, and cherished every inch of her body, showing her just how much he loved her. Her name was uttered like a prayer as he made her feel more loved than any other man.

And when he finally thrust into her, it felt like coming home as her hips rose to meet him. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her body until she was consumed by euphoria. She fell over the edge and into his arms, his name leaving her lips.

He kissed along the contour of her neck. His hand cupping her breast. "I love you," he said reverently, pulling out of her.

"I love you too," she said.

"I was much better than the flying monkey, yes?"

Emma swatted his chest.

Killian grinned and kissed her hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're an idiot," said Emma.

"Perhaps. But I'm yours."


	7. Brown Coat

Emma had to admit it. She loved Killian's new attire.

The brown coat was tightly fitted to his form, and he still looked as dashing as ever. (Though she'd be lying if she said she didn't mourn the fact that so many buttons were fastened.)

"Like what you see, Swan?" asked Killian, chuckling, as he came up to her and took her hand.

"Maybe," said Emma. "I see you finally learned how to use buttons."

Killian grinned. "Feel free to rip this vest open at any time, love," he purred into her ear, nipping her lobe as he backed away.

Emma bit the corner of her lip, and damn him, she hated that she was considering taking him up on his offer. Now wasn't the time though. Rumple and Belle's wedding was in half an hour, and her mother would kill her if they were late.

Killian leaned against the tree, a challenge in his eyes.

"Not now, Killian," said Emma.

"Just observing the scenery, love," he said, "We'll make it to the Dark Castle in plenty of time."

Emma looked over her shoulder where they'd tied down the horse that her parents had loaned them.

Killian took advantage of her distraction and snatched her hand, pulling her body to his. His hooked arm curled around her as his hand moved up to cup her breast, his thumb stroking her nipple through the fabric of her gown.

She whimpered. "Killian."

He looked up at her, feigning innocence. "Oops," he said softly, leaning in to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

She leaned into him, kissing him back.

Warmth pooled in her core, and she was amazed at how such a simple touch could set her senses aflame. Her arms snaked around his waist beneath his coat, her fingers, seemingly of their own volition, freeing his shirt from the confines of his breeches.

She felt Killian smirk against her lips, as his hand wandered down the oher waist and began to bunch up the fabric of her dress, until his calloused fingers were stroking her outer thigh, creeping upwards towards the apex of her thighs.

"Oh, Swan," he said, slipping a finger into her folds, already slick with heat. He stroked her center and she arched into her tough, moaning softly.

A second finger joined the first and Emma swore that she would combust. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and inched them downwards.

Killian's hips jutted forward, his arousal pressing into her.

Emma groaned as she pulled him down on top of her, not caring that her gown would get soiled. Killian bunched up her skirt around her hips and thrust into her, stifling her cries with a passionate kiss, his fingers tangling themselves in her curls.

With each thrust he pressed kisses to her face, neck, and collar bone.

She met him stroke for stroke, fingernails digging into his back as her release came. "Killian."

Killian's lips returned to hers as he met his own release and collapsed into her arms.

They laid together on the forest floor for several long moments, waiting for their erratic breathing to return to normal. Emma stood up slowly, her knees week as she bushed herself off.

She grinned because of the fact that Killian's hair was more tousled then usual, his expression signifying that he was totally wrecked. She was sure that her expression matched his own.

He's fingers linked with hers. "And now, I'm rather certain that we'll be late for the Crocodile's wedding. But the scolding I shall receive from your parents is well worth it."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "That's what you were hoping for, wasn't it?"

He didn't deny it.


	8. Two Hands

His thumb circled her nipple, feeling her stiffen beneath his fingers. She arched into his touch, mouth falling open, a small moan escaping her.

It was fitting that this was one of the first things that he used his newly restored hand for.

His right hand cradled the back of her head as he kissed her.

Emma laid a hand on top of his left one, and guided it downwards with clear intent.

Killian smiled against her lips, his hand creeping beneath the thin material of her tank top, and enjoying the sensation of her flesh beneath his fingertips. He caressed her breast and kissed her again, pressing her against the wall of the corridor.

Everyone was celebrating the defeat of the witch in the diner below, and they could be interrupted at any time, but Killian couldn't bring himself to care.

Emma pressed her hips against his, grinding to create a delicious friction. His hand wandered back down to the small of her back and pressed her further against him. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Emma, you're a bloody temptress."

"Then take what you want, Killian," she hissed. "My room is right down the hall.

Killian was all too aware of that fact. With a growl he scooped her into his arms, and barged into the unlocked room. He laid her gently on the bed and without hesitation stripped off his clothing as she did the same.

He lowered himself on top of her, palms pressing into the mattress. Emma wrapped her arms around him as her lips met his. Their kisses were fervent and frenzied as he plunged into her, every plane of their bodies coming together.

Emma writhed beneath him, bucking her hips and wrapping her legs around him to pull him in deeper until he hit just the right spot.

"Gods Emma, I've dreamed of this," he said, stroking her lovingly.

"And how does the reality compare?"

"Better," said Killian, with another kiss and another thrust. "So, so much better.


	9. That Was Quick

Killian trailed kisses down her stomach.

Emma's fingers buried themselves in his hair. His tongue flicked against her center, relishing the slick heat pooling between her legs.

He kissed her inner thigh, a finger replacing his tongue.

Emma moaned due toe his gentle ministrations, arching into his touch.

Her grip on him tightened as she met her release and cried out his name.

He looked up at her from between her legs, flashing her a triumphant grin. "That was quick," he said teasingly.

"Stop gloating, pirate," she said breathily as she pulled him up to meet her, kissing him fiercely. "I. Need. You. Now," she said, punctuating each word with a kiss. her hands roaming across the surface of his back as she pressed herself against him.

"You're quite demanding tonight, love" he noted.

"Is that a complaint," she asked, with a raised brow.

"Not at all, Emma," he said. pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat. "Not at all."

He took her roughly this time, a sharp contrast from his gentle touch from earlier. She rocked her hips against his, clutching him like he was her lifeline, until they both fell over the edge together and collapsed in each other's arms, bodies glistening with sweat. Killian's arms tightened around her, fingers tangled in her thick curls.

"Henry should stay with Regina more often," said Killian softly.

"I think I could live with that," said Emma, snuggling against his chest.


	10. Cursed Lips

She knew now. She had forced the secret out of him. Then Regina had cast a protection spell over Emma's room at Granny's.

Henry was at the loft in case Zelena decided to come after Emma. Killian, of course, had refused to leave her side. At the very least he would protect her. He'd never be any more than her protector.

Killian felt the bed dip as Emma sat beside him. "Killian," she said.

"Yes, love?"

"We will find away to break your curse."

"Perhaps," said Killian.

Emma gripped his hand. "No. We will."

"How can you be so sure?" said Killian. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"Because, you never gave up on me, and I'm not going to give up on you."

"That's not entirely true," said Killian brokenly.

"Like I said, I don't care about what happened during the missing year. I care about the present and the future. Our future."

"Ours?" repeated Killian.

Emma nodded. "The way I see it, no matter what happens, we're going to be a team. I need you, Killian, and I'm tired of trying to convince myself that I don't."

Killian's hand rose to her cheek. "Emma," he said, her name like a prayer on his lips.

Emma leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Killian stiffened momentarily.

"I'm fine, Killian," se said, soothingly. "Just because or lips can't touch doesn't mean I can't kiss you." To demonstrate her point she kissed his nose.

His breathing hitched as she took his face in her hands and peppered kisses along the contour of his jaw, his scruff scratching against her skin. She then started to trail kisses along his neck, pushing him down onto the bed as she moved along his collar bone and unbuttoned the last of his buttons, pushing the fabric aside to grant her better access.

Killia groaned beneath her lips, his good hand sliding through her curls. She tugged his shirt free from his leather pants, and Killian raised his arms as she pulled the fabric from his body. "The pants too," said Emma.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything. I can't lose you Killian, not you of all people."

"Well if that's the case, it's only fair if you return the favor," said Killian with a wolfish grin.

"Happy to oblige," she shot back.

Within moments their clothes were tossed aside. Killian lowered himself onto Emma, her hands linking around his neck. "Kiss me, Killian."

"I-"

"It will be all right," said Emma.

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Emma smiled and pulled him down to her, her hand tangling in his thick dark hair. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, his thumb tweaking her nipple. She gasped, her hips bucking against his. She felt his arousal press into her thigh.

Killian grinned, turning his attention to the other breast. His tongue slid languidly along her sensitive flesh, as his hand moved down to her hip, tracing circles along her thigh. He could feel the heat pooling between her legs.

"Killian, please," she said, a bit breathlessly.

He slipped a finger into her slick folds, stroking her center. She pressed herself against his palm and then he was kissing everywhere except her lips, Oh how he wanted to kiss her lips, but he wouldn't take her magic. No. He couldn't risk everything he loved.

Emma's grip tightened on him as she reached her climax.

"I need you, Killian. Right now," said Emma.

Killian plunged into her, and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, arms wrapping tightly around him as he established a steady rhythm. Emma rose to meet him, stroke for stroke. She wished she could kiss him with all her heart, but it was too much to risk.

She felt the heat coil in her core, until she fell over the edge, crying out his name. He met his own peak a moment later, collapsing on top of her an pressing a tender kiss to the hollow of her throat. He slipped out of her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her shoulder. "I wish I could kiss you, Emma," he whispered against his flesh."

"Me too," said Emma. "I'll make that witch regret cursing the man I lo-"

She stopped, and Killian's eyes widened. She could see the flame of hope in the depth of his blue eyes.

"Why didn't we think of it earlier? True Love's Kiss. It can break any curse."

"I tired it in New York," said Killian sadly. "It didn't work."

"David said it doesn't work on memory loss."

"Emma," said Killian, gripping her shoulder. "It's too dangerous."

"It's worth a try. Henry, Mary Margaret and David are safe. We're safe. Regina made sure of that."

"Emma, we can't," said Killian.

"Killian, I love you. I know that now. When you said you were cursed, I thought the worst. I thought I was going to lose you. But you're here, and you're with me. I'm not going to let a witch get in between us. You're always telling me to believe in me. Now I'm asking you to believe in my feelings for you."

"I'm not worthy of love, Emma," said Killian.

"I thought that for twenty-eight years, but then Henry found me. I found my family. I found you. Please, I have to try. Zelena is a threat to us either way."

Killian gazed at her for a long moment. She could see the painful indecision etched into every feature. "I could never deny you anything, Emma."

She smiled and took his face in her hands. "I love you, Killian Jones," she whispered against his lips before kissing him. A ring of powerful magic burst forth from where their lips met.

Killian's heart felt lighter.

"Emma," he said, roughly.

"I still have my magic," said Emma. She could feel it inside of her. Magic was fueled by emotion, and at this moment, her heart was overflowing with her love for the man beside her. Her True Love.

A cell phone ring broke the silence. David's name flashed across her screen. Emma hurried to answer it. "Hello?" she said.

"Emma," said David, on the other end. "We remember everything."

"Killian and I will be over right away," said Emma.

She hung up, and turned to Killian who was now looking at her as if she was his entire world. And she probably was.

Emma kissed him gently. "We broke the curse, but we still have a witch to defeat. We have to get to the loft."

"Of course, my love." said Killian, "but first I need to do one more thing."

"What?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely, like it would be his last chance. Emma melted into his embrace and kissed him back with equal passion, just because she could.

She had never felt better in her life.


	11. Scars

It was just after the final battle with the Wicked Witch. Emma still couldn't believe it. She had a True Love. And it was Captain Hook. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that this would be her life.

She leaned in against him. His hand stroked her hair. It was nice just to be in his arms. Everything else would come later, but for tonight, she was just happy that they were both safe and alive. Her hand brushed over his chest. Killian winced.

"Killian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, love," he said.

"It's not nothing," said Emma. "Let me see."

Her hand moved the the waistband of his pants, and she began untucking his shirt. He put his hand over hers. "Emma."

She brushed him off and slowly pulled his shirt off only to see a long bloody gash running through the center of his chest. Emma gasped. "How did that happen?"

"One of the Witch's infernal beasts," said Killian.

Emma ran her fingers alongside the gash, trying to gauge how serious it was. Killian bit his lower lip.

Then the most astonishing thing happened. The wound began to close, the skin healing almost instantaneously. The pain was gone.

Killian's hand moved to cup her cheek. "You healed me, my love."

Emma blinked. She was still unfamiliar with her magic, but the way he said love made her remember what Gold had told her about magic the previous year.

You have to feel it. Who are you protecting?

She was protecting her home. Her True Love. Killian Jones.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"You're bloody brilliant, amazing," he said reverently.

Emma ran her finger along his chest. There was no new car that joined the others. His body was covered in them, all of them faded but still visible, crisscrossing in complicated patterns. Here was a map of the last 300 years of his life, and she wanted nothing more than to memorize every single line, and kiss away the pain and replace it with love.

She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his blue. And then she was kissing him.

His hand moved to cup the back of her head, his hooked arm wrapping around her waist. Her fingers stroked through his hair as she deepened the kiss, tongue flicking out and tracing along his lower lip.

Killian groaned, and his grip on her tightened. After all those months of missing her, remembering her, and loving her, she had finally chosen him. He had found his home.

His hand slid down her back, slipping beneath her shirt to caress her heated skin. He pulled her closer to him, shifting on the sofa so that he was on top of her. "Emma, my love," he whispered against her flesh. His hand stroking her breast, eliciting a moan.

Emma arched into his touch, and Killian was kissing her again, thumb circling her pert nipple has it stiffened beneath him. His hook slipped into the one of the belt loops of her jeans. Emma arched her lower back, allowing draw her jeans down her legs.

She shimmied out of them and kicked them to the floor as she returned his feverish kisses. The coldness of his hook running along her thigh sent shivers down her spine.

His hand lingered at the waistband of her panties.

"Please," she whimpered.

Killian was only happy to oblige, removing the undergarment, and slipping a finger into her folds and stroking her center. She arched into his touch, silently begging for more. "Oh, Emma." He said her name like a prayer before trailing kisses along her collar bone, continuing his tender ministrations.

Emma moaned as wave after wave of pleasure came until she was over the edge. "Killian," she cried, her hands moving to the laces of his pants. "Please." She palmed his arousal as she unfastened the laces until he was free and clear.

Then he was inside her with one, two, three firm strokes. They took up the rhythm of the age old dance, melding together as one. Their hands were everywhere all at once as they rode wave after wave of ecstasy, until they fell apart together.

When he slipped out of her, he took care keep her in his arms, and they stayed like that for a long moment before Emma guided him to her bedroom. And they collapsed in exhaustion from the trials of the day, curled together, protecting each other. As they always would.


	12. I'll Take Care Of You

Emma was exhausted and downhearted. This Witch felt like far too much to handle. Neal was dead. Henry still didn't have his memories back, which she guessed she could count as a blessing.

Hook - Killian, mentally correcting herself - had dropped Henry off at David and Mary Margaret;s house.

Emma was in no mood to explain her cuts and bruises that the witch had given her when she'd blasted her back with magic. She was sore and all she wanted to was take a bath and crawl into bed and sleep for hours.

Once she was back in her room she drew a bath and stripped, tossing her ripped and dirty clothing across the room.

She sunk into the hot bubbly water, her eyes closing as she let out a relaxed moan. God, this felt good. She was so lost in the sensation of the hot water against her grimy skin that she did not hear Killian knocking on her door, or the door opening for that matter.

"Emma?" she heard Killian's voice from the other end of the room.

Her eyes flew open. She wished she could sink into the water and disappear. Of course he would come into her room when she was naked in the bath. Typical.

She heard his footsteps. "Emma-" he stopped, and she could practically hear him gulp. "Pardon me, my lady, I just wanted to tell you that Henry is safe and fast asleep at your parents' home."

"Thank you," said Emma.

"I'll leave you in peace now," said Killian.

Suddenly, Emma didn't want to be alone. Not after the day she'd had.

"You can stay," said Emma softly.

"What?" asked Killian, a bit nervously.

"Stay, come and tell me about your time with Henry."

"As you wish," said Killian. He shed his leather coat and vest and hung them on a hook by the door. He knelt by her side and told her how he'd taught Henry how to navigate using the stars.

Emma was grateful for the thick bubbles that covered most of her body. But Killian being here didn't feel like an invasion of privacy. In fact, she welcomed his company.

Without really thinking about it, she offered him a damp hand, which he took, squeezing her palm in his, before drawing it to his lips.

Emma's lips curved up fractionally. "Rough day, Swan?" he said lightly, trying to relieve the tension of the moment.

"You have no idea," she said, "Thank you for keeping Henry safe."

"Happy to be of service, love," he said, and she knew that he wanted to say so much more. But he didn't because he didn't want to burden her further. She appreciated that. He always knew exactly what she needed.

She reluctantly withdrew her and took the sponge that was lying on the side of the tub.

"Let me," he said quietly. Then he unscrewed his hook, pushed up his sleeves and took the soapy sponge from her. He slowly began to scrub away the grime, and the pain from that terrible day, cleansing her.

He swept her damp hair to the side and began to massage her neck and shoulders, kneading gently right where she was most tense. She hummed contentedly because of his gentle ministrations. "There you go, love, relax. You're safe."

But was she really? The witch was till running rampant in Storybrooke.

She pointed this out to Killian.

"You'll defeat her, Emma," he said.

"Because I'm the Savior," she said, sounding a touch bitter.

"No," said Killian. "Because you are Emma Swan. You are bloody brilliant and amazing and fierce. You'd do anything for those you love, and I've yet to see you fail."

"Do you really mean that?" Emma asked, turning to face him.

"I think you know the answer to that, Emma," he said softly.

And she did.

Killian stood up and fetched her a towel. "You're always taking care of others. For tonight, Swan, I'd like to take care of you."

Emma stared up at him, her eyes wide. No one had ever cared for her as much as he did. She nodded.

"I promise to be a gentleman," he said with a wink, as he unfurled the towel and she stepped out of the tub. She leaned into him, as he wrapped his arms, and the towel, around her, drying her gently.

She sighed and pressed her body against his, and was surprised when he swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you to bed," he said, his voice rough.

"I thought you were going to be a gentleman," said Emma teasingly.

"Oh I will be, unless you wish otherwise, Swan."

He placed her on the bed and went to the dresser, removing the pair of pajamas that she'd been wearing the day he'd found her. He paused when he opened another draw to find an assortment of undergarments. "You sure like lace, don't you?" he said with a lascivious grin, as he withdrew a pair of red lace panties and a matching bra, tossing them to her along with her pajamas.

She rolled her eyes, still holding the towel against her chest. She eyes the clothing before looking back at Killian and seemed to come to some sort of decision.

She felt the bed dip as he sat beside her. "Are you not going to dress?"

"That can wait," she said, before leaning in to kiss him.

For a moment he was still, and almost hesitant. But then she slipped her arms around him and pressed herself against him, her tongue trailing along his lips. He responded in kind and kissed her deeply, as he'd been longing to do for the past year.

She moaned into her mouth as his hand tangled itself in her damp hair.

After a long moment, he pulled back. "Emma, are you sure about this?"

"I want to enjoy a good moment before things get worse," said Emma simply, before tugging his shirt off, and revealing the brace. "May I?"

Killian nodded, as Emma began to unbuckled the brace. Once it was removed she set it aside and kissed the scarred flesh. "Take off your pants," she said, and he gladly obliged, joining her on the bed a moment later.

His arm curled around her as he began to trail kisses along her neck, collar bone, between the valley of her breasts, and down her stomach to her naval, his hand cupping her breast as he did so.

She arched into his touch. It had always been one night stands for her after Neal. Never had anyone been so gentle and loving with her. His tongue flicked agains her center and she whimpered softly. She dug her fingers into his thick hair as he continued stroking her where she needed it most.

"Killian," she gasped, "It's been a while."

"What about the simian?"

"We only did it a few times. It never felt quite right," admitted Emma.

Killian grinned and then he was kissing her, a sense of possessive urgency as his tongue explored her mouth can claimed every inch.

She arched against him, her hips meeting his and creating a delicious friction. She needed more. "Killian," she said into his neck.

Then he was inside of her. She cried out as she adjusted to the feeling of him, and she felt complete for the first time in her life. She clutched his shoulders and met him stroke for stroke, as the heat and pleasure crested into a wave of pure ecstasy. A moment later her reached his own peak. "Emma-"

"That was definitely not a one time thing," she reassured, kissing him as he rolled off of her. They stayed like that, curled around each other, until she fell asleep on his chest. He stroked her hair tenderly and dropped kisses on her forehead. "I love you, Emma," he said, if only for himself.


	13. The Hook

"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?

He grinned at her. "Aye,"

And then his hook was skimming up her thigh, the tip slipping beneath the hem of her dress and inching it upwards.

The coolness of the steel sent shivers down her spine.

His hand gripped her hip as he continued to slide up her dress. She leaned into him.

He kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

"You're not wearing and underwear, Swan," he hissed.

"Well spotted, Captain," said Emma, her breath catching in her throat the steel curve stroked her center.

"I knew you liked this attachment," said Killian with a smug grin.

Emma kissed him lightly. "I never said I didn't."


	14. Midnight

"Hi Captain," said Henry. He and Emma were heading towards the courtyard when they happened upon Killian in the corridor.

"Hello, young sir," said Killian with a smile. "Where are the two of you off to at such a late hour?"

"It's a full moon, and Mom promised to take me riding," said Henry excitedly. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I'd love to lad, but I actually have a task to complete for David."

Emma grinned at him. "So you're my father's errand boy now?"

"Anything for the man I might one day call father-in-law," he shot back teasingly.

Emma flushed. She and Killian were a long ways off from marriage, but Killian knew that joking about it was a sure way to get a rise out of her, and despite what he said in Neverland, Killian actually quite fancied herwhen she was yelling at him. Well, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction this time.

Henry rolled his eyes. "You guys can flirt later. Let's go, Mom."

"Okay," said Emma. But first she went up to Killian, grabbed his hand, and leaned in and whispered, "Come to my room at midnight."

"As you wish, m'lady," he said, brushing his lips across hers lightly.

Henry made a gagging noise. Emma sighed. "I'm coming," said Emma. She put her arm around Henry. "You know, one day you'll get a girlfriend, and then I'll get to tease you."

"Yes, but you'll always have the cheesy pirate captain," said Henry.

Killian grinned as he watched Emma and Henry walk away. He'd been worried at first, as had Emma, that Henry wouldn't be supportive of their relationship.

However, Henry was now their biggest supporter. After all, their True Love's kiss had broken the Witch's curse, and Henry Mills was a firm believer in happy endings and True Love.

They had all come back to the Enchanted Forest a month ago. Emma and Killian's relationship was by no means a secret, but they were trying to be discreet, what with Snow, David, Henry and Neal all under the same roof.

Besides, neither one of them could deny that they loved the thrill of sneaking around.

-/-

Emma looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past midnight. Where the hell was Killian. He was never late.

-/-

Killian hurried down the shadowy corridor. Emma was waiting for him. He was a few rooms away from Emma's bedchamber when he heard footsteps coming from the other direction. Killian cursed softly. He hoped it was a dwarf or a servant, but as luck would have it, it was David.

"Jones," asked David. "What are you doing down here?" But then David seemed to remember where they were. "You're not going where I think you're going, are you?" asked the royal, his eyebrow raised.

Killian attempted, and failed, to look scandalized. "Of course not."

"You're a lousy liar Jones, but I'll humor you. How about a nightcap?"

Killian knew there was only one correct answer. He cursed softly again. David was doing this on purpose. "Fine," said Killian.

David grinned, and he and Killian headed down to the study.

David poured a glass of rum and a glass of whiskey, handing the first to Killian. "So you wrapped up tonight's business rather quickly. Thank you."

"It was no problem, David," said Killian. "I'm not averse to serving an honorable king."

"And it has nothing to do with Emma," said David with a smile.

"It always does," said Killian, smiling back.

"I know. Thank you. She deserves that after everything she's been through."

"She deserves a lot better than me," said Killian.

"You're good for her," said David. "I really mean that. True Love isn't easy, but it is the best thing in the world, and once you find it, it can never be replaced. If I had to pick anyone to be my daughter's True Love, well, I guess I'm glad that it's you."

"Thank you, David," said Killian. "Your blessing means a lot."

David held up his glass. "To Emma," he said.

Killian clinked his glass with David's. "Aye, to Emma."

Killian drained the rest of his rum and David finally took pity on him. "You can go to her now," said David.

Killian blinked.

"Just don't keep her up too late. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Killian winked. "I make no promises, mate."

"Don't make me chop off your other hand, Hook," warned David.

Killian just grinned and walked out of the room, hurrying down the corridor towards Emma's bedchamber. It was already a quarter past midnight.

-/-

When Emma opened the door, there was a frown on her face, and Killian wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. "I apologize, love. Your father intercepted me."

Emma sighed and pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "David saw you?"

"Yes. We had a nightcap. He insisted."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Killian pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, love, but I am eager to make it up to you."

"I'm sure you are," said Emma with a raised brow.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Emma," said Killian, trailing kissing along her jaw before their mouths met in a searing kiss that left Emma weak in the knees and clinging to him.

"You're definitely on the right track to earning my forgiveness," teased Emma.

"Well, then, I had better make the most of our time together, my love," he said, trailing a line of open mouth kisses along the column of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from Emma as she gripped his shoulders

"Oh god, Killian," said Emma, her hands went to his waist as she began to un-tuck his shirt. Her fingers danced across his chest as she unbuttoned his silk shirt. She pulled the shirt from his shoulders, careful not to snag the material on his hook.

She kissed him quickly before moving to unfasten the laces of his trousers. Killian kicked off his boots and allowed Emma to strip him bare. His pale and scarred skin was illuminated by the moonlight that sliced through the chamber. "Now it's your turn love," he said, removing his hook before pulling her tank top over her head.

Emma has still refused to dress like everyone else in the Enchanted Forest, which Killian saw as a blessing, as leggings and a tank top were far easier to remove one handed than those dresses with complicated fastenings. Killian's mouth descended upon Emma's, his hand moving to unhook her bra.

Emma broke the kiss to wriggle out of her leggings. Then she pulled Killian down to the bed, kissing him deeply and pressing her body flush against his.

"Gods, Emma," he murmured into her mouth, as she raised her hips to meet him. He could practically feel the heat emanating from her and it was intoxicating. He grunted as she splayed her hands across his back. Emma took advantage of this and deepened the kiss. Their teeth and tongues moved together as they slipped into the rhythm of a dance as old as time itself.

Killian peppered kisses along her face, neck and collarbone, his hand stroking along her curves. Emma shivered beneath his skilled fingers. "Killian, please," she said, her voice breathy and filled with desire.

Killian obliged, and kissed her deeply as he plunged into her. Emma met him stroke fro stroke, and they swayed together. Emma felt the heat coiling in her core until it exploded in a wave of pure ecstasy as she reached her peak. Killian reached his a moment later and collapsed on top of her.

Reluctantly they separated, and Killian pulled Emma ageist his chest before pulling the blankets over them. "So, love, is my tardiness forgiven?"

Emma giggled softly, still lost in the afterglow. "Sure, as long as you tell me what David said to you."

"He gave us his blessing," said Killian.

"Blessing?"

Killian stroked his hand through her hair, and kissed her temple. "As a couple," he clarified, "Don't worry. I did not ask him for your hand. That will come later."

"Much later," agreed Emma, as she snuggled into him.

And it was enough for Killian because he knew that Emma loved him and that she acknowledged where they were headed towards with their relationship. It didn't matter how long it took to get there. Killian was in it for the long haul and he treasured every moment with Emma, especially quiet moments like these where they could just be together, enveloped in warmth, happiness and love.


	15. You're Not Alone

"Emma?" His voice weary and broken from the events of the day.

She entered his room without ceremony, slipped out of her jacket and tossed it aside.

"What are you doing?" asked Killian.

Emma could hear the concern in his voice. She could see the urge to comfort spread across his features. But she wasn't here for that.

Emma kicked off her shoes and pushed her jeans down her legs, kicking them free once they pooled at her feet.

"Not that I don't appreciate the view, but what are you doing?" Killian asked again.

Emma didn't answer as she pulled off her shirt and threw it over her shoulder, now standing before him in nothing but a black lace bra and panties.

She could fell his heated gaze on her body as he drank in the sight if her. It distracted her from the pain and anger she was feeling.

She closed the distance between them, her hips swaying. She kissed his neck and whispered "Clothes. Off. Now."

He searched her eyes for some kind of clue that this was what she truly wanted before he removed his shirt, baring his chest for her greedy hands.

Emma's hands glided along the planes of his back before traveling up to his neck. She drew him to her and kissed him roughly, her teeth and tongue battling with his.

He responded almost immediately after wriggling out of the rest of his leather. "Emma" he groaned against her lips.

"No talking," she hissed as she crushed her mouth back to his, a hand roaming up to tangle itself in his hair, her other palm pressing against his lower back.

Killian knew what this was, and with ghost he knew she'd regret this in the morning. He gently pushed her away, hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, I don't want our first time to be like this. You're angry and hurt and you're not thinking clearly."

Emma's eyes narrowed as she stared at the pirate, now stripped bare in front of her. "What did I tell you about talking." she snapped, standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss him again.

He gripped her wrist. "Emma," he said.

The blow to his chest took him by surprise. "I thought you loved me," she's sis in an accusatory tone. "You promised to think of me every day. You crossed realms for me! And now what? You don't give a damn?" she screamed, smacking him again and again with each phrase.

Killian stood there at bore the brunt of her anger before pulling her against his chest, a hand running through her hair. "I know, love. I miss him too."

Feeling battered and defeated, she accepted the comfort. "This isn't about Neal."

"Isn't it though?"

"Yet again you lost another person, and all you want to do is quit feeling the pain," said Killian. "But pain makes us stronger and it does fade with time. But you can't just bottle it up. I learned that the hard way."

"I don't want to talk," said Emma, her voice broken.

Killian sighed and scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. He laid down beside her and took her in his arms again, kissing her neck. "I know it hurts love, but I'm here with you. We'll make it through together."

"That's what everyone says. And then they leave me," said Emma against his chest.

"Haven't you noticed Emma? I'm not like everyone else. I won't leave you behind."

"You already did," whispered Emma against his skin. "For a year."

"Never again, love."

"You can't promise that."

"Perhaps not, but I can promise to always come back for you," his lips ghosting across her skin. "You'll not have to face the future alone. I'll be by your side in whatever capacity you desire."

"Good," said Emma


	16. On Patrol

Tonight was a terrible night for a stakeout.

It had been a week, and they still hadn’t found Elsa. 

Storybrooke was covered in a thick blanket of snow, and Emma was bundled up under various layers. The only upside to this particular stakeout is that Killian had insisted that he was going to join her.

Killian’s fingers curled around her own. “Aren’t you cold?” she asked, her teeth chattering. 

Killian chuckled and took Emma’s hand s pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “You know, Swan, I can think of something that might keep you warm,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

"We’re supposed to be on the lookout for a crazy ice queen," said Emma. "We can’t afford any distractions."

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and shifted in the seat, so he could pull her into his lap. 

Emma leaned into Killian, allowing his heat to seep into her skin. They’d only been together for a week, but already she liked to think of him as her personal furnace. His breath was hot on her flesh.

Killian pushed away her thick scarf, so he could trail kisses along her neck. Emma shivered, but this time it wasn’t because of the cold. 

"You know, Emma, you’re going to need to remove all of these bloody layers," he murmured against her skin.

"Get in the back, Killian," she instructed, shifting so he could climb behind the seat. She quickly rid herself of her thick winter coat, sweater, and camisole, tossing the clothing onto the passenger seat. She wriggled out of her boots, socks and leggings, and tried to ignore the biting cold as she climbed into the backset to join Killian, who had already shucked off his coat and disrobed. 

Emma pulled Killian down to her eagerly and kissed him, delighting in the sensation of his heated flesh pressed against her own. Killian groaned as his hand ran along her curves, leaving a trail of fire in tits wake. Killian pressed her further into the seat, his kisses growing more and more frenzied. “Gods, Emma,” he said as Emma’s hands roamed across his bare back.

Emma bucked her hips against him, sighing softly. “That’s it, love,’ he said, his hand wandering down. He slipped two fingers into her slick folds, and began to pump vigorously, as she pressed herself against his hand. “Oh god,” she gasped, her ams tightening around him as she kissed him again. 

She began to see stars, and cried out his name, suddenly glad that it was nearly three o’clock in the morning. 

He slipped into her moments later, and she swore that she could feel her bug shaking. As the sheriff she should not be hooking up with her boyfriend in the back seat of her car while on patrol, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as he kissed her, and they fell over the edge together, until he collapsed on top of her, completely spent. 

Emma reached for the thick blanket she had thrown in the back seat, and pulled it over them as he pulled her against his chest. His warmth soaked into her bones and despite the freezing weather, she was completely content. 

His hand wrapped itself in her hair, and Emma snuggled a bit closer. “Sleep, my love,” he said softly. I’ll keep watch.”

"Okay," she said, already feeling herself drifting to sleep.


End file.
